Deprived
by GunMetalX
Summary: A weary Vincent looks after a sickly Re-L Mayer. This takes place between Episode 5 and 6.


**Author's Note:** First time submitting fics to the Ergo Proxy fandom...also this is the first time after years that a public a story that wasn't made for class. I saw how little stories make up this archive and felt the need to contribute in making some. I hope you enjoy this :)

**Deprived**

Vincent could not feel any worse at the current moment. He preferred to be chased by rouge Proxies, interrogated hours on end by Romdo's Investigation Bureau, than to be witnessing Re-L in bed, possibly dying from the same lethal virus that nearly killed him. He felt tired and exhausted as he saw Re-L lying in bed, going in and out of consciousness, speaking incoherently as she thrashed in bed. He rubbed his sore eyes and his back cracked as he leaned back into his chair. Luckily Pino was not being her usually nosy self, and stayed outside looking for Timothy, not asking him questions that could put him in an awkward situation. The little Auto-Reiv had a tendency to do that without even trying. Vincent felt a cold wave hit him. He could not help but feel downright guilty about the situation in general, it was his fault that had escaped the outside world and not faced the authorities. Even if it was for a crime that he did not commit.

It was his fault that she came down here from the dome to look for him. It was his fault that he shot that patrol drone, which led for the other ones to come and shoot everyone in the Commune, including Re-L's respiration helmet. That was what really irked him. The fact that she got dragged into this madness, because if he were alone in all this it wouldn't be so bad, but by seeing Re-L's form in bed was a cruel reminder of the situation at hand. He grabbed his hair in frustration as he dug his face into his knees. It was his fault that she was going to die in this miserable place. All he tried was to fit in Romdo and become an ideal citizen like everyone else. But no, all he did was a cause death and pain wherever he went.

Especially to her. Anyone but Re-L Mayer. Not her. She didn't deserve any of this.

Sadly she was no exception. Here he was, sitting next to her, completely powerless to help her against this mortal disease. No, that was wrong. He was trying to help her somehow, whether it was changing her wash cloth with a fresh, cooler one or making sure she actually drank something in her feverish state. However her health did not improve. It seemed only seemed to be getting worse. Her sweat was cold and icy and shivered no matter how many blankets Hoody had. She looked weaker as the hours progressed and that alone bothered him. Re-L was always a woman of strong temperament; always firm in her choices and command. Her voice never showed fear; on the contrary it was confident and stern. Her blue eyes always sparked with an intensity that captivated him from the first moment they met. Vibrant, strong, and reeling him and exposing his soul for everyone to see, it was as if she know everything about him with a single gaze of her eyes. She truly filled her role as Inspector Re-L Mayer of the Investigation Bureau. Little did she know what kind of effect she produced to him…

He heard some rustling and his head jerked up, she had flipped over to the side facing him as she weakly clutched onto her bed sheets, breathing roughly as sweat slid down her brow. Vincent quickly grabbed a nearby wash cloth and started to clean her forehead when he felt her cold, shaky hand grab his. He immediate flinched and felt heat rush to his face as he slowly set his gaze from her hand to her sickly face. Her eyes were weary; they lacked the iciness they usually had. They weren't looking at him like something lowly pest or a citizen that had to be arrested, there was something else behind them. Was it her disorientation? How her royal blue eyes seemed lost when she saw him? It was intriguing in a weird way; seeing the grand Re-L Mayer in such a weakened state, in both body and mind. Her weak voice broke him out of his trance.

"Wa-wa-wat-er" she added with a slight squeeze, slighting frowning, her eyes trying to form that usual stern gaze but instead showed how weak she really was. Vincent grabbed her by shoulder and slowly pushed her back into bed.

"Re-L…"

"…w-w-wat-er" she said as her eyes as she tugged his jacket with half litted eyes but Vincent set her arm down and removed the stray hairs that were sticking to her skin.

"You can't drink water on your side Re-L" he said gently "I'll go and—"

"You've had a lot in your hands lately, haven't you?" said Hoody, resting on the door frame, holding a cup of water.

"Good afternoon Hoody-" Vincent started before getting cut off

"Those bags under your eyes don't sit too well with you" he added while pushing up the rim of his glasses "you need some rest, if not I would have to take care of the both of you and were not a hospital for be taking care of so many people like in Rondo" he said while slowly making his way toward the younger man.

Vincent sighed softly as he looked off to the side "this is all my fault"

"There was no way you could have known the series of events that would follow" He said in a comforting tone, but it only made Vincent more anxious.

"But if I didn't shoot that patrol robot—" He began.

"You did something in Romdo and you escaped. Either way this young lady would come down looking for you" Hoody analyzing Re-L's clothes, neatly folded on the table along with her rifle "judging by her dress attire and weapon she doesn't seem like any ordinary citizen either. She was no negotiator, if I might take a guess, she was looking for you and she wasn't authorized to do so" He lifted his gaze back at Vincent "so either way, those patrols were going to search for her AND you. So either way…the outcome would be the same"

"V-V-Vin-Vince-nt" Vincent looked back to Re-L's irregular breathing and her wandering, half-litted gaze.

"Here" Hoody said, handing him over the cup of water. "If you don't give her what she wants she's going to be calling out your name for hours on end"

Vincent froze as what he took cup from Hoody "huh?"

Hoody paused before he barked a laughter. "You were gone for a while picking up supplies and during that time all she did was call your name, over and over until her voice grew weak"

The young man looked back to Re-L and felt his face burn at the thought of Re-L calling out his name _"Could it be that Re-L….no, it can't be…"  
_  
"Poor child" Hoody added "she doesn't seem like the kind to trust, maybe she felt comfortable around you because she knows you a lot better than the rest of us here at the Commune"

Vincent couldn't help but feel a small sigh of relief along with a pang of sadness _"of course, that has to be the reason, there is no way Re-L feels the same…as I do about her…"_

Without much hesitation he leaned toward Re-L, sliding his hand to her back and pulled her forward while keeping the cup steady.

"Come on now, you wanted water right? Don't tell me that—" but once again Vincent got cut off when Re-L bolted and took the cup, along with Vincent's hand as she gulped it down only to sputter and choke on it on half of it.

"O-oi, Re-L you need to take it easier!" he said, tearing away the cup from her hands, earning a dirty look from her "you're in no shape to chug water that way; I can't help you if you don't let me. So get some rest and take, I-I'm doing all I can for you…so please, just try to cooperate, Re-L Mayer…" he pleaded softly. She glared intensely at him and softened her gaze briefly before falling back to sleep. Her breathing still erratic and shaky, Vincent still frowned slightly. He just simply put a brand new wash cloth on her forehead and fixed her sheets.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" the elder man asked.

Vincent felt his face flush but didn't turn to face Hoody. He only tightened his fist as he kept looking over Re-L.

"Hoody, have-have you ever had the feeling that you met someone before even if you never met them prior to that one time?"

"Hoody grabbed his chin "you mean, like in another life?"

"Yes! Wait…" he said with a smile but paused and pursed his lips before raised a brow "…what?"

Hoody chuckled and laughed "a long time ago I read about a religion that believed in the concept of reincarnation and it takes place after a human's death and their soul is reused and put into a whole new human being, in this case a baby. The catch is that they don't remember anything of what they did in their previous life time but sometimes two individuals may have a connection that runs deeper and stronger than death itself."

Vincent stayed quiet. He had to admit that for some strange off reason Re-L did look familiar when he first saw her. Almost like if he had met her before, those blue eyes, her face, and even the sound of her voice. There was an air of familiarity that he could not put a finger on it. For some reason whenever he thought of her, he would imagine a pair of wings and a tender touch with a smile but the images flashed too quickly and were too foggy to make out any further details. He shook his head slightly and before his dream-like images could take hold of him any longer and added "forget what I said Hoody. I'll take care of Re-L right now, just let me know when dinner is ready"

Hoody only stood quietly and nodded "all right Vincent, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask" he added while walking away and closing the door behind him. Vincent stared at the door for a few moments and then gazed back to Re-L. He took her hand into his and stroked it softly, feeling her rapid pulse and tremors. With his other hand he stroked her cheek and sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry Re-L, I didn't mean for any of this happen. It pains me to see you like this, but I'll do everything I can. I'll protect you in any way I can. I promise" he said as he felt sleep slowly over take him and rested next to her but never letting go of her shaking, cold hand.

"I'll-I'll protect you…Re…Re-L" he said before entering a dreamless dream.


End file.
